


A Cold Winter's Night

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: Emma decided to leave Storybrooke and Regina stopped her.





	A Cold Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [冬日](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090761) by [RyanMilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk). 

> Thank my friend marali for helping me translate this～

co-creator：my friend [marali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marali)

It was a cold winter in Maine. The weather was cloudy in dark. The sticky fog was drifting slowly, like the waves of the muddy ocean. The fog was so thick that it almost covered the headlights.

Emma sat by the car window. With the fog surrounding, her blonde hair was almost white just like the pure moonlight. Her forehead felt hot, and she seemed to have a low fever, but her steering-wheel fingers were cold as if she had just come out of the grave. She saw her down jacket from the rearview mirror, on the back seat of the car, with the bulging suitcase on the side.

She bitted her lips slightly, and her face grew paler. The crowded trees crawled in the darkness, silently. Birds flew up from time to time. Suddenly a shiver climbed up from her back. She tightened her red jacket.

Her bright yellow car was running on the road. which she was familiar with. She used to sit in the co-driver's seat, lying on her boyfriend's lap, eating the hot hamburger. She also sat in the main driver's seat, frowning slightly and listening to the strange ,magic stories talked by the boy who acted oddly. He brought her here. She is a hero, a savior, a hope.

But she never found her own hope.

Emma took a deep breath, the air was frozen just like ice. Her forehead was getting hotter while hands getting colder. The familiar scenery on both sides flowed away. Everything was like a bowl of boiled porridge，so messily. She felt like her throat was blocked by a wooden cork, and the sawdust made her bones ache. She wanted to scream ,to cry, but she just sat and drive ,without any sounds slipped from her mouth.

The scenery on the roadside seemed like cloud, and the car light seemed like fog. Her pale hands and all the air in her car were like floating mist. It was deep dark now .She could even hear the sound of the rubber wheels being squeezed, just like the sound when her numb perception was squeezed. That perception , which was squeezed , overflowed with wet and sticky despair. She drove forward, leaving the dull trees on both sides behind. The blonde stared at the fog appeared with the headlights. She was already tired of the dead night.

Emma turned the steering wheel and closed her eyes, she felt a little tired .When she opened her eyes again, she was startled. There was a blurred figure standing on the bright yellow town boundary. She couldn't tell who the person was, but her heart almost jumped out of her chest.

Emma slammed on the brake. She had a vague guess, which made her stomach full of butterflies. In that moment ,she felt like there was a mirror in her pupils, and it was suddenly broken. Then the fresh cold air was poured in. A kind of fear grabbed her heart and she could not breathe.

But Emma still stepped out of the car. She saw a person standing in the fog at the moment she looked up .Emma was extremely familiar with her, also with her black curls ,her standing posture, and her angry look from the brown eyes. She saw her, clearly.

Suddenly,her heart was seized by something unknown, and she almost wanted to retreat back into the car. But that woman had come forward angrily and shout to her directly , "What on earth do you want to do? Miss Swan! Running away from home?”

The chill climbed up her spine. Emma noticed her furrowed brown. The steamy breath she let out lingered in the air. Emma was cold , she really longed to get close to her.

"You're crazy! aren't you?"Regina grabbed Emma’s collar. There was pure anger inside her piercing eyes, and they are so close to her .The anger was like the heat Regina breathed out when she spoke, as piercing as an awl. The cold ice in the blonde's brain, the inexplicable indifference, and all the estrangement were split because of that anger.

"I don't belong here." Emma looked at her hopelessly with a spasm of pain on her lips. Regina, in particular, hated that look, very much.It was like a dying animal, she huddled in a corner and stubbornly refused all the help.

Regina took a deep breath. She loosened her hands and folded arms across her chest. The anger in her eyes cooled down then turned into cold mockery.

"You don't belong here? Then you think I do ?The Great Savior?" She sneered. "Noe what?The sudden depress, boundless emptiness, and powerlessness towards yourself? What HAVE you suffered? Moaning bitterly, expecting the sympathy and love? You saved everyone, so you asked everyone to satisfy your wishes ?If someone is against your will , you just run away, right?"

Emma looked at her, and Regina knew she were prepared to hate her. But the blonde's green eyes were still calm . She looked at her quietly, and suddenly the mayor felt afraid.

"I know why you do that." Regina said coldly and a little reproachfully, "As early as a few days ago, I found you were not ok. You often looked distracted and suddenly walked out in a conversation." Regina raised her eyebrows ,and seemed to want to sting her with harsh words. "You did that because of Neal! The son of the Charming family!"

Emma’s eyes finally came alive, a little ,but her pale lips showed a bitter smile .Then she shook her head.

Regina sneered, grabbed her sweater collar and forced her to retreat several steps until Emma hit the cold metal shell of the car.

"You don't want to admit that you are angry with a little baby. You envy him,even be jealous of him .How happy is your brother's life! He has everything you dreamed of when you were young. Loving parents, happy life... You've always been angry with your parents, always! Indeed,there's something people can't make up for just by feeling sorry!"

"You're so ridiculous, Emma Swan." The black-haired woman laughed, ”Because of that little resentment to past and the jealousy at the baby, you thought that you can pack up your bags and leave without saying a word,did you ?Where was your justice, where was your light? Savior, why do you look like an impetuous child?”

"You don't understand!" The blonde pressed her fingers against the car,and there were something burning in her eyes. She stood up and looked at her fearlessly. ”Does a world that has been saved need a savior? I'm not angry with them at all! I just figure it out ,the truth .Yes, they always feel guilty about me, but what about them? They want a child, a child who grows up by them from an early age ... You, when you look at a woman in your own age, do you regard her as your daughter? They want to change his diapers ,to touch his new teeth, which I never care! "

She leaned on the car and gasped slightly. Regina was kind of shocked. She could only stand at there.The blonde looked like she would faint at any moment.

"But... You're family. If you left them ,then what about Henry?”

"Don't you understand yet?" Emma’s blonde hair was a mess. She showed a mocking expression, which seemed to be laughing at Regina and also herself.

"Henry, and the townsfolk, they just NEED me, they just need A savior. Why did he come to me when he was already ten years old? He always read those fairy tales to me. He doesn’t need a mother. He just needs a savior! Does he love me? “

Emma’s cheeks were slightly red and her eyes were dimmed with tears. "How many times did he call me Mom? My parents, my child……In my ridiculous twenty-eight-year life, I was abandoned behind. When I tried to retrieve, they were gone. Something I missed would never go back. It is not easy to bring it back just by blood relationship. Nor can it be obtained overnight ! Do you understand, Regina? No, you'll never, never understand me!"

"Emma..." Regina looked at her cautiously, "I'm sorry."

Emma took a deep breath. She was peaceful for a moment. Suddenly, she looked as if she had been scalded. A painful and desperate look appeared on her face.

"Stop, Regina," Emma stepped back to the town line. " You don’t have rights to pitying me,do you?" She was at the point of tears. "You are the one who robbed my parents! You took my child! How many times have you despaired me, and how many times have I wanted to jump off the tall building of this fucking city! "

"What are you doing now? You laugh at me, and you are the culprit of all this! I am the Savior... I bring hope to the people, but what about me... Where is my hope？"

She looked at her sorrowfully, and her eyes also filled Regina’s heart with despair. "What are you doing, Regina? Evil Queen? I had given you a happy ending. What else do you want? What else can I give you?”

The black-haired woman was in a daze and Emma stood on the bright yellow town boundary. The color of her blonde hair was intertwined with the boundary, like some frozen amber. There was something in her eyes, like moonlight, or like silver, which was going to drop ,but that thing was hotter than both of them . She stood there, trembling. The moonlight dressed her in a robe, and she was just like a sacrifice for God.

Regina bitted her lips, stepped back a few and turned around. She trudged forward, as if she had been dragged down by her soul. Suddenly, she heard something subtle, it seems like a small animal sobbing in pain and despair in the silent forest. The sound penetrated her eardrum, like boiling water.And that burning water tormented her heart. The cold floating mist, the hot tears, with the strange whimper which were too painful to let her believe that it was slipped from a person ,stirred her mind with pain,and it made her feel that each of her nerve was tightly torn.

"I used to take everything away from you." Regina spoke slowly. Her voice was distinct in the silent woods.

The blonde raised her head and looked at her in some perplexity.

Regina took a deep breath and turned around, her shoulders was trembling slightly. She walked towards her step by step. There was something in her eyes that made the blonde forget to run away and to hide. "You are the Savior, the child of light. Wherever you are, there is hope."

"But I never just treated you as a savior."

Emma was in a daze. She watched Regina walking towards her step by step. Her consciousness was so vague that she couldn't feel anything around her, except for the voice of Regina. They came into her heart.

"I was deeply moved when you told me what true love really means." said the black-haired woman, who came up to her and looked straight into her eyes. She took the hands of her and laid them gently on her chest.

"I want to bring you a happy ending, too." She closed her eyes gently, "It's not a debt, or a guilt. Everyone loves light Emma…But I love you too."

The mayor held the savior's hands.The blonde's hands were cold and icy. Regina covered her hands as if she would never let go unless Emma warms up.

Emma looked at her brown eyes, where the light shone strongly. That light crept out of the darkness and filled her heart. Every crack in her heart was bright. At that moment, she seemed to see the world again. The world appeared in front of her in a new and beautiful image, and all the moving fog melted in the light.

"Let’s go home,” Regina smiled, 'You drive your car, ok? Emma?"

Emma couldn't say a word, but she smiled softly. In the distance, suddenly came the bell of the tower, which sounded amazing. The faint vibration was blowing in the air until it reached the edge of the outline of the distant mountains, where there was a faint white light, like the dawn was about to break.


End file.
